


I Think I Memorized Your Face

by twig_height



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3162605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twig_height/pseuds/twig_height
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canon/AU? ficlet - Cosima and Delphine found their way back to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think I Memorized Your Face

**Author's Note:**

> Something I started a few months ago based a lyric from Aviation High by Semi Precious Weapons. Thank you to [jaybear1701](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jaybear1701/pseuds/jaybear1701) for reading over this, I really appreciate it!! Any errors are definitely my own! Sorry if the minimal use of French is wrong.

Delphine lays awake in bed, face to face with a sleeping Cosima, arms wrapped possessively around each other, hips pressed together, legs tangled beneath the sheets. Delphine holds on to her for dear life almost as if she might vanish into thin air if she doesn’t. Delphine never wants to be anywhere else other than here, with Cosima, like this. Dreadlocks are splayed out behind and above Cosima’s head. An errant dread lays haphazardly across her face. Delphine slowly withdraws one of her arms from around Cosima so as not to wake her to move the offending item blocking her view. She studies Cosima’s face, comparing the differences between the Cosima laying before her and the Cosima she remembers — her cheeks are fuller, her complexion back to it’s tanned olive hue. _She’s healthy_ , Delphine thinks.

Her eyes map out every inch of Cosima’s face, the slope of her nose, the beauty mark on her right cheek, her lips that are turned into a half-smile — that seemed to be their default setting. She wants to be able to picture _this_ Cosima when she closes her eyes. Delphine notes that she looks different without her glasses, but this allows her to marvel at Cosima’s beauty unobstructed. Not that she doesn't like the glasses, but right now, without glasses and her eyeliner nearly invisible, there is a vulnerability that Delphine can't help but appreciate.

Her eyes wander from Cosima’s face, down the curve of her neck, tracing the outline of her collarbone, moving down to settle on…

“I can hear you staring, stop it,” Cosima mumbles sleepily, eyes still shut, the half-smile turning into a smirk.

Delphine was so wrapped up in her thoughts that the sudden utterance startles her.

“Je suis désolée,” she replies with a little laugh, biting down on her lower lip, blushing. “How did you sleep?”

“Mmmm…” Cosima tightens her grip around Delphine. “Like a log." Her eyes slowly open, blinking a few times to gain focus, and connect with a pair of hazel eyes staring back at her, the smirk now a full-fledged smile. “How about you?”

"Très bien." She leans in, closing the barely there space, and places a light kiss on the beauty mark she had been admiring earlier, then places another one on her lips. The kiss is chaste, soft lips press together. Delphine brings one of her hands to gently brush her knuckles along Cosima’s cheek before pulling away to gaze at soft brown eyes staring back at her.

“Not that I’m complaining, but what did I do to deserve that?” Cosima asks with a toothy grin.

“Nothing, I’m just happy you’re here.” _Alive_ she thinks. Delphine leans in again and presses her lips to Cosima’s, this time with a little more urgency.

Cosima pulls back to shift her weight to settle on top of Delphine, hips fit perfectly between strong thighs. She hovers over Delphine for a moment, arms on either side of Delphine’s head staring into hazel eyes. "It's okay. I'm not going anywhere." Cosima quietly reassures, then lowers her head and places a feather light kiss on the tip of Delphine's nose and cheek before she presses her lips to Delphine's, mouths moulding together as if they were made for one another. Cosima’s tongue traces her bottom lip, eliciting a small moan from Delphine as she closes her eyes at the feel of Cosima’s tongue slowly entering her mouth, gently massaging her own.

When they were apart, Delphine would wake up in a cold sweat most nights feeling hollow, the nightmares hazy. She would recall hearing a faint echo of Cosima's carefree laugh that quickly turned into the haunting sound of a blood curdling cough.

Delphine never thought she would see Cosima again, let alone be with her. Their previous night’s reunion was a rush of ardent kisses and hedonistic touches. Cosima grinds down into her as Delphine squeezes Cosima’s firm ass with both hands then gently runs her nails up Cosima’s smooth back, noticing she can no longer feel protruding ribs. Her touch sends the most delightful shiver through Cosima, causing the brunette to break the kiss. Delphine furrows her brow as she opens her eyes at the abrupt loss of contact of lips and tongue. She sees Cosima’s back arched, eyes closed, head thrown back, Cosima’s bottom lip between her teeth, and smiles at the sight above her. She slowly scrapes her nails back down Cosima’s back, Cosima smiles and rolls her hips down into Delphine’s again. She opens her eyes and rests all of her weight on Delphine, savoring the warm feel of skin on skin that only less than twenty-four hours ago had been a memory.

Cosima crashes her lips into Delphine’s, tangling her hands in blonde hair. Her lips move away from Delphine’s and start to drift along her jaw line, trailing open mouthed kisses, dragging her tongue down Delphine’s neck stopping at her pulse point, savoring the increasingly quickening pace. Cosima bites down gently, teasingly at first. A soft whimper escapes from Delphine’s lips as she tilts her head to the side allowing for better access. Cosima bites down again harder. Delphine’s hips buck up. Cosima sucks at the soft flesh of her neck. She slowly drags the pads of her fingers up Cosima’s back and settles them in her dreadlocks, pulling her head impossibly closer.

Cosima grins against her skin, then trails her tongue down Delphine’s neck, over her collarbone, lingering at the valley between her breasts. Cosima lifts her head and pauses as she looks down at Delphine for a moment, mentally pinching herself that last night was real, that this is real. Delphine’s head is turned to the side, eyes closed, bottom lip pulled between her teeth. Her brief pause doesn’t go unnoticed. Delphine turns her head toward Cosima, brow knit in concern. Hazel eyes lock onto dark smoldering ones searching for any sign of reluctance, but only sees pure adoration.

“You’re so beautiful.” Cosima breaths.

Cosima continues her appreciation of Delphine’s body by moving her mouth to cover Delphine’s right breast, tongue gently flicking over her nipple. Cosima can feel the soft flesh harden with each pass. Delphine’s back arches as she sucks the nipple into her mouth. Her right hand caressing Delphine’s left breast.

Cosima’s hand works its way down between their slick, fiery bodies as her mouth moves to her left breast giving it the same attention as the right. Cosima’s hand finds the patch of soft curls and moans into Delphine’s breast at the wetness that has gathered. It is even better than she remembers. All the nights dreaming of what it would feel like to kiss Delphine again, touch Delphine again doesn’t compare to this.

Delphine had wanted to be in control. She had missed everything about Cosima and wanted nothing more than to show Cosima how much she cared. But with Cosima’s mouth flirting with her nipple, it made it hard for Delphine to focus on anything else.

Cosima glides her fingers through wet folds and lets out a muffled groan, teasing at Delphine’s entrance. Delphine’s breath hitches at the contact. Cosima smiles at the reaction. She moves her finger up to toy with Delphine’s clit, making the blonde buck her hips at the sensation.

“Cosima,” she whimpers. Cosima removes her lips from Delphine’s nipple to look into pleading hazel eyes. As Cosima continues to roll Delphine’s clit, she makes her way up Delphine’s body, their faces inches apart. Cosima can feel the warmth of Delphine’s ragged breath on her lips. Cosima moves her hand back down, passing over Delphine’s sex, slowly working back and forth, fingers coating in her warm arousal. As Cosima slides two fingers into Delphine, she watches Delphine’s reaction as she closes her eyes, tongue wetting her lower lip, pulling it between her teeth and lets out a quiet contented moan.

Cosima sets a steady tempo, pumping in and out of Delphine slowly, taking comfort in the warmth quivering around her fingers. Cosima closes the space and captures Delphine’s mouth in a heated kiss. Their tongues playfully move in languid strokes.

Cosima gradually picks up the pace using her hips for better leverage, palm rubbing against her own clit creating the most agonizingly wonderful friction, Delphine’s hips meeting her every thrust, as if they’ve been doing this for years, as if no time had passed at all. As Cosima’s hand continues to work Delphine closer, she can feel Delphine start to tighten around her.

Delphine runs one hand along Cosima’s back, while the other grabs at Cosima’s ass encouraging her deeper, faster. “Ung, Cosima, I’m so close, s'il te plaît,” she begs. Cosima drags her tongue down Delphine’s neck, stops at her pulse point, reveling in it’s frantic beat. Cosima digs her teeth into soft flesh, and Delphine lets out a strangled cry, back arching off the bed, muscles pulsating around Cosima’s fingers. Cosima raises her head to look at Delphine as she slows her ministrations, easing Delphine back. Their eyes meet briefly before Delphine pulls Cosima’s head down for a kiss that seems to last forever.

As they break apart, Cosima lowers herself completely onto Delphine, rests her head on her chest, comforted by the soft familiar thump, thump, thump of Delphine’s heartbeat and shallow pants as they slowly regain their normal cadence. Delphine wraps her arms around Cosima, and kisses her forehead.

“That was —” Cosima starts to slowly pull out of Delphine, but she lays her hand on top of Cosima’s to stop her.

“Don’t, please stay,” Delphine whispers as she closes her eyes, a tear rolls down her cheek, not wanting the feeling of being completely filled by Cosima to end just yet.

“Okay,” Cosima says softly with a smile as she plants a gentle kiss at the top of Delphine’s breast.

Cosima raises her head to nuzzle her nose in the crook of Delphine’s neck, inhaling the faded scent of Delphine’s perfume and sweat. Delphine tightens her grip around Cosima’s torso.

Cosima places gentle kisses up Delphine’s neck, slowly making her way up to her jawline, then to her lips. She brushes her lips lightly over Delphine’s, both exhausted and content with the lazy pace.

Cosima eventually breaks the kiss and shifts her body so she is half on the mattress, half draped over Delphine, and rests her head on Delphine’s shoulder. Cosima slowly removes her fingers, causing the blonde to let out a small whimper at the loss.

They lay in a comfortable silence for while, as Delphine absentmindedly runs a hand up and down Cosima's back, and Cosima traces indiscernible patterns along Delphine's chest.

"You know." Cosima reluctantly breaks the silence. "We still have a lot to talk about." Posing it as a statement rather than a question, her finger still drawing invisible shapes on Delphine's chest.

Delphine lets out a small sigh. "Oui, I know."

Cosima slowly raises her head to look at the blonde, a smirk on her lips. "But there's plenty of time for that later."

Delphine arches an eyebrow as Cosima leans up to capture Delphine's lips in a searing kiss for round two.

**Author's Note:**

> Why is the first real thing I post smut? Anyway, thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
